


As my Face hits the Ground

by ClumsyWerecoyote



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyWerecoyote/pseuds/ClumsyWerecoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke left. Everyone tries to deal with everything that's going on. Carl Emerson is still on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As my Face hits the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys ! So this is my first Fanfiction and i tried to make it good but i don't really know pls give me you're Feedback .... so this is basicly a Story about Harper and a story about Clarke leaving Camp Jaha and Carl Emerson searching for Revenge for the Murder of his People. This is kinda Sad in the end but this was just a small Idea i've had.

**Weeks have passed since Clarke left** us. No one has heard from her since then. Abby sent a Searching Team, several actually, but after a few Weeks she realised it wouldn't bring Clarke back to her, she realised Clarke needed her space now and she knew Clarke was though, that she would be able to survive on her own and she hoped that one Day Clarke would return.

 

The Relationship between Jasper and Monty hasn't gotten any better either, Jasper is still upset with Monty but who could blame him ? I couldn't. Neither could Monty. No one could. Monty tried to talk to Jasper but he always rebuffed him, telling him he needs more Time. But again who could blame him ? I didn't really recover quite well too, I still couldn't hear a Drill without almost having a heart attack and I still have Nightmares, but I have one Person who always helps me and shares the same fate: Monty.

 

About a Month after we first walked into Camp Jaha, Monty and I finally became a Couple. And we where crazy in Love we spent almost every free Minute we had together while Jasper mostly stayed by him self and didn't interact with other People that much. That made all of us really sad we just wished we could have somehow helped him but he refused any kind of help he didn't wanna talk about Maya's Death.

 

**And the Months went on ...**

Clarke still wasn't back and Abby lost her hope that she would come back but she was sure that Clarke was Happy now also she found Happiness in her Relationship with Kane, yeah you heard me, they are together now it was about damn time.

Bellamy still didn't give up hope, he thought she was gonna come back one Day but he tried to move on he found his Happiness in seeing others Happiness like Octavia's that was all he ever wanted for her.

Octavia and Lincoln were still in Love and Octavia has made herself home in Camp Jaha the People even exceptep Lincoln as one of theire own now and he seemed to like it that way he has made himself home too.

Nate and his Dad spent a lot of time toghether and they seemed Happy too.

After all those Months Jasper finally forgave Monty he still doesn't appreciate Montys descision but it was a start and he even forgave Bellamy and he told us if Clarke comes back one day he will forgive her too, he started interacting with People again we spent a lot of Time together and he became one of my best friends.

Raven and Kyle were Crazy in Love too, they keept doing their Jobs, Wick has made Raven a new Brace and Me and Raven hung out a lot together she became my Best Friend whe talked about everything. Wick and Monty hung out a lot too and they liked taking Jasper with them on their "Adventures" I didn't really know what they where always doing but everyone of them seemed to have Fun and that made me really Happy.

Another big Surprise was, after many Months Murphy returned to Camp Jaha and we forgave him because we believe he is trying to change , I mean we obviusly didnn't think he was the nicest Person in the World but he got along with the others and interacted with everyone he seemed to be Happy too.

And im pretty sure Clarke has found some Happiness too, wherever she was.

Everyone had found their own Happy Ending, so we thought .... Carl Emerson still wasn't found so we always tried not to be alone outside Camp because we knew he wanted Revenge ...

A few Weeks later, I started to doubt that the Relationship between me and Monty was gonna work out he didn't spent much Time with me after we had Sex for the first Time, so one evening i sat in front of Camp Jaha and was thinking about leaving him when Jasper came and sat down next to me. "Hey what are you doing out here alone ?" he asked. "Thinking." I said. "About what ?" he asked. I let out a sight and asked him: "Should I leave Monty ?" I asked him. He looked at me in Surprise "What, why ?" he aked me, "I just kinda feel like im left out of his sight lately, you know cause after we had ... you know ... and he doesn't hang out with me a lot anymore." I said. Jasper laughed at me "Harper, listen Guys need Time on their own sometimes they need to hang out with their Friends and just do something Crazy, don't tell me you're never thinking of hanging out with the Girls more." I smiled at him. "Listen, Monty is crazy in Love with you and you know he is not that kind of Guy that dumps you after Sex, And I know you are crazy in Love with him too so don't throw that all away because of one little doubt ... you know what Im just gonna get Monty real quick so he can spend some Time with you now." He smiled at me and I smiled back and then he left to get Monty. This was the last conversation we ever had. 

Suddenly I felt something on my Mouth, a Hand and someone was dragging me away I tried to Scream but I couldn't, finally I saw the Person it was Emerson who finally wanted his Revenge, but why me ? I didn't have to do anything with the Death of his People, it was probably because he saw Jasper walking away and took his Chance I still didn't know why me ? But soon I would get my Answer ...

**Meanwhile ...**

Monty arrived outside and when he didn't see Harper, he walked back into Camp and asked Jasper: "Hey didn't you say Harper wanted to see me ?",  "Yeah she does, why ?". "Well she isn't there." he said. Jasper didn't understand ... "But we just talked, where could she be ?" he asked. "Let's go and look for her and ask People if they have seen her." he suggested.  Jasper nodded and so they walked around Camp and asked everyone but they couldn't find me and no one knew where I was, so they went to Abby, Kane and Bellamy and told them about my disappearence. "She is probably just going for a walk." Abby said, Monty replied "But she just wanted to meet me outside and why would she go into Woods by herself she knows it's dangerous because ... " Bellamy cut him off knowing what Monty meant, "He is right it's been Months and we still haven't found Emerson, what if he took her ?" he asked. Abby and Kane came to an agreement, "Okay we'll send a Search Team after her..." she didn't get to finish her sentence because Octavia and Lincoln came in, telling them they have to come out fast because something horrible is going on. Everyone ran out ...

**And now comes the Big Finale...**

When Monty, Jasper, Bellamy, Abby and Kane came out alongside Octavia and Lincoln they saw Emerson standing in front of the Gate holding me and holding a Gun against my Head, I was frightened I didn't know what was going on when Emerson screamed ... "I WANT THE PERSON WHO WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF MY PEOPLE !", I saw Monty who tried to run and help me but was stopped by Kane who then came closer to us trying to convince him to let me go. He told him Clarke left and no one saw her since then and that no one has to die anymore, but of course Emerson didn't wanna hear this. All he wanted was Revenge and suddenly Bellamy joined Kanes side and told him he is gonna go with him if he lets me go they didn't even tell him that Monty was with them when it all happened, of course they didn't all those two ever wanted was to protect their People. I saw Bellamy had a Gun and I thought if I could break free he would shoot him and this would all be over so I bit his Hand and saw my Chance to run and I did, I ran to Monty and Jasper I kissed Monty and told them I was okay and that this is over now .... yeah that was what was happening in my Mind but then Reality kicked in I felt a sharp Pain in the back of my Head and saw Monty, Jasper and Bellamy screaming my Name and Kane, Abby, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven and Kyle who where looking shocked in my direction, everyone else was brought to safety so one would get hurt. The last thing I heard was a Gun shot and Emerson screaming out in Paine. As my Face hits the Ground.

**The Years after my death ...**

The time after my Death went by slowly everyone was sad and I was afraid they would never move on. The Fact that Clarke still wasn't back didn't make it better because the Rest of the Delinquents had always looked up to her in sad times like this but now she wasn't there ... Monty barely had contact with other People and Jasper seemed to blame himself for what happened because he left me alone, but I didn't want that, It was not his Fault ... Bellamy and Kane seemed to blame themselves too. I often heard them talking to Abby and Octavia telling them they should have reacted faster wich leads to them saying it wasn't their Fault and it was true it wasn't their Fault either. My Death hit Raven really hard. I often heard her talking to Kyle telling him she misses talking to me. Everyone was just sad, but the Years went by and luckily everyone moved on Abby and Kane got married so did Octavia and Lincoln, Bellamy, Jasper and Monty became really close doing a lot of stuff together. Im so glad to see that Monty is finally happy again but I also miss him, I miss our kisses and how he used to calm me down and stay with me the whole time when I had a Nightmare. Raven had a Baby with Kyle it was a Girl and Raven called her Harper, that was really lovely of her she didn't have to do this but she did and im glad that their Happy too , Jasper fell immediatly in Love with the little Girl he was almost always around her and sometime Raven and Kyle let him Babysitt when they wanted to go out. Oh and guess who I saw in our Old Camp, yeah Clarke, she must have been living there the whole Time she looked very Happy too. Everyone was Happy again. Wich meant I finally found my Peace too because all I wanted was for my "Family" to be Happy...

 

**And I often still just sit outside Camp and watch the Stars.**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this again this was my first FanFic so pls don't be too harsh with me but still give me your Feedback. I will except if there is bad feedback and try to make my stories better <3 <3 <3


End file.
